A conventional cutting tool involves the mounting of a replacement member to be replaced as the need arises, and, in particular, a cutting tool for deep-hole machining may involve the mounting of a guide pad on an outer periphery of a body of the cutting tool in order to increase the straightness of the cutting tool so as to perform high-precision machining. The guide pad comes into contact with an inner wall surface of a machined hole during cutting, so that the cutting tool can travel straight along the hole. Examples of a method of fixing a guide pad include the brazing technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 and also include a method of fixing with screws.